


mending.

by brotherlys



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Brotherly Love, Not Shippy, Sibling Bonding, and no editing lol, i just want the best for them. they deserve happiness, i wrote this at 7-8am with no sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 20:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15275640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brotherlys/pseuds/brotherlys





	mending.

it was the fourth week of him being welcomed into the household and the fourth week since jeff had talked to him. he hadn't seen him since. he was probably locked in his room, but for what reason? was he angry that liu was still alive? he didn't want liu here? the brunet mulled over the thoughts. it's all he's been thinking of since he got here, the blackouts and sully weren't helping either. he was a killer like the rest of them, whether it was purposeful or not.  
he chewed on his finger nails, his back pressed up against the headboard of his bed. the room wasn't small, cozy with a twin size bed pushed up along the wall. there was a small bay window that held things from when he was innocent and things were different. a cross necklace his mother gave to him, a teddy bear jeff won him at a carnival, a car figurine he had gotten at the last birthday he'd had, and last but not least; two filmstrip photo-booth photos that showed the family together, laughing, smiling, making funny faces. he missed that. he thought he had lost everyone, everything he had cared about. and then sully stared his... whatever it was. the blackouts where he would wake up covered in blood with a knife in hand. he was caught by the slenderman and offered a place to stay, a place with people like him, a place where he would be safe. he accepted. he didn't know jeff would be there until he opened the door and was greeted with the sight of the ever-smiling killer who's face went from uninterested to shocked in a matter of seconds. there was a weak "liu?" that had come from him before he back away and ran. while he was meeting everyone else, he could only think of jeff. at least the other was was safe, right?  
he got up. these thoughts kept swimming in his head and he had to find out. did jeff really hate him? is that why he tried to kill him? he brought his hand up to his face, the iconic stitch marks that came with the late night attack all those years ago were still there. he had tried to take them out before, but they never wanted to come out. so he left them.  
liu made up his mind to go see jeff. knock on his door (which had been graciously pointed out by a very angry jane) and ask him if he hated him. simple as that. he felt a weight being lifted from him as he opened his door and walked down the hallway where jeff's room was, at the very end.  
he took in a deep breath. gathered his nerve and raised his hand and knocked before he could talk himself out of it.  
there was shuffling inside, followed by a grunt as the man behind the door stood up and padded his way over. there was a click as it was unlocked and a slight 'crrreeeak' as it was opened.  
the look on jeff's face when he saw him was surprise mixed with something else. for a moment, liu couldn't speak. his mouth went dry as he opened it, then shut it. he sighed.  
"look. i know you've been avoiding me. it's obvious; everyone else has noticed too. as soon as i got here you locked yourself away in your room. do you hate me that much? do you want me to go? i mean, i get that you'd be surprised, i've been supposedly dead for eight years, but you did try to kill me. please, jeff. am i making you uncomfortable here? do you not want me around?" by the time he was done speaking, there were tears clouding his eyes as he looked at his brother, his own flesh and blood, and the tidal waves of emotions that passed through his eyes before wrapping his arms around liu.  
"i'm sorry." he voice was soft, quiet, "i'm so fucking sorry.. liu...." his voice broke and liu realized they were both crying now. he snaked his arms around jeff's neck and pulled him in as tight as he could. "i'm sorry for everything. i thought that... that after that night i had lost everyone, everything. i was unhinged, even more so than i am now. these past eight years.. i could only hope you were still out there, still alive." liu patted his back as he choked out a sob. he was losing composure, liu knew this. a breakdown was sure to ensue. he walked his brother backwards and closed the door.  
he guided jeff to the bed where they both sat, jeff's face buried into his shoulder as he cried and let out the pent-up emotions.  
"you know, i still have that teddy bear you won me when i was ten. you were twelve and wanted to show off how strong you were with the strength-o-test. it's in my room.. and i've tried to keep it as clean as possible. i can't count how many times i've stitched it up." he talked quickly, quietly. calming words and tones that would make jeff feel better. he felt guilty for everything and he was truly sorry. liu might not have forgiven him at first but... they were brothers. family, always there for each other. liu whispered comforting things into jeff's ear as he sobbed and clutched liu's jacket. "you couldn't help it." he began, "you weren't right in your mind, it was those bullies' fault. it's gonna be okay, i forgive you. i'm sure momma and papa do, too." he stroked jeff's hair as he fell asleep on liu. the brunet moved so he was lying on the bed with his head on the pillow.  
jeff was curled up next to him, using his chest as a pillow. he had stopped crying and fell asleep, and it was getting late so he decided it'd be best if he slept also. the last thing he thought about before drifting off was how happy he was to have his brother back


End file.
